1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computer program product, system, and method for processing images from a gaze tracking device to provide location information for tracked entities.
2. Description of the Related Art
Current gaze tracking devices are typically worn as glasses and include cameras on the glasses to acquire gazed images being gazed by the eyes of the user. The gaze tracking device includes a camera to capture and analyze an eye image to determine the pupil location to acquire the gazed image the user eyes are staring at or tracking, i.e., gazing at directly. The gaze tracking device includes another camera to capture the scenes viewed by the user wearing the gaze tracking device, and the gazed image may comprise a localized region within the captured scene image.
There is a need in the art for developing applications for gaze tracking devices that will improve the lives of the users and assist with everyday living.